


Peter is tired

by xXCarl_GrimesXx



Series: Peter Parker's other family [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aren't we all though, Sleepy Peter, Tony cares, peter is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCarl_GrimesXx/pseuds/xXCarl_GrimesXx
Summary: Peter Parker oversleeps and is late to the Avengers TowerTo be honest I can't do summaries.





	Peter is tired

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guy's this idea just popped into my head randomly.

_Shit, I'm gonna be late Mr. Stark is going to kill me!_

Peter thinks to himself in a panic as he run towards the doors that lead to the entrance of Stark Industries or Avengers tower now. He had once again overslept. It wasn't his fault his alarm ran out of batteries on the one day he needed it to work the most. Peter had been out until 2:30am because of a robbery that was going down on the other side of town.

_Parker-luck I_ _suppose._

Peter manages to run through reception and squeeze into the closing elevator.

"Morning Mr. Parker." Jarvis's voice rang out through the elevator. "You appear to be a bit exhausted today. Overslept again you?" 

"I know, I know it's just my alarm didn't go off which meant I needed to catch the next train, which then ended up being about an hour late because New York. Then I needed to run from the train station all the way here." Just as Peter finished his story the elevator doors opened and he stepped out.

_Avengers floor? I thought I was meant to be with Mr. Stark in the labs today?_

"Morning Peter! or should I say afternoon?" Peter knew that voice the teasing in it made it obvious. He turned his head and there stood Clint.

"It's afternoon?!!" Peter panicked. "It was only 9 when I left!"

"Chill Peter I'm just kidding. It's 11:15."

"What!! Mr. Stark's going to kill me for sure."

"One, No I'm not. Two, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tony?" Tony walked of one of the doors that lead to the living room. Peter breathed out a long a sigh.

"Sorry Mr- I mean Tony." Peter couldn't help but send Tony a shy one-sided smile he's known Tony for a little over a year now but still called him Mr. Stark by accident. Tony gestured for Peter to follow him to the sofa. (A/N: I'm British xD) Peter followed behind and sat on the other end of the sofa to Tony. He noticed Clint followed them into the living room but instead of sitting down he stood leaned up against a wall. 

"So kid, Jarvis told me that spiderman helped to take down some robbers last night." To this Peter tilted his head slightly. 

"Yeah?" Peter asked slightly confused as to why Tony decided to bring this up. The Avengers all knew that Peter was spiderman but never really commented on when he appeared on the news, unless it was that Peter needed help.

"Kid look, we know you're helping people-"

"We're jut worried about how much sleep you're getting that's all you are still in school after all." Natasha said in her usual tone as she appeared from the doorway. Peter pondered this for a moment he really hasn't been getting a lot of sleep ever since he became spiderman but he didn't mind.

"Well yeah... but I'm fine." He's been doing this for along time now, so why where they bringing it up now?

"We know kid. We just want to help." Tony looked up at Peter with an expression that reassembled him being sincere. Peter's stomach tighten just a little he was so used to doing things on his own.

"Thanks guys but I'm really fine." Peter smiled back. The team had become a family to him ever since he first stepped into the Avengers Tower. 

"Alrighty then kiddo, come on I've got something to show you." Tony announced as he stood up and clapped his hands together. Peter followed but noticed the suspicious looks he got off of Nat and Clint. Of course they would know that Peter would be lying they are trained assassins after all, but none the less they didn't say anything as he left.

As he and Tony reached the level Tony's lab was located on Peter realized how tired he really was. To make things worse he had exams coming up soon which was the cherry on the weird life he was living. 

They entered the lab and Tony started to show Peter his new project- A new suit. Peter sat himself down on his desk that Tony claimed was Peter's own desk after awhile he and Tony started to work on different ideas they both had. Peter decided to work on his web shooters but after a bit he got more and more tired.

*Time Skip*

Tony looked up from where he was working on the new suit as his eyes wondered to towards where Peter was working or meant to be working. Tony smiled slightly as he saw Peter had fallen asleep on the desk, he walked over to Peter careful not to wake him. He lifted Peter up and carried him to the sofa he had in his lab and carefully he laid the young teenager down. He knew Peter wasn't getting enough sleep so he decided it would be best to let the tired teen sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was terrible this is the first fanfiction I've ever wrote. Please forgive me xD
> 
> Leave a comment if you would like me to see me try to make this a series xD


End file.
